bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Michaela Schlager
Michaela Schlager, also known by the code name Shamshel, is an Angel of the Schwarze Krähen Macht. Appearance Michaela is a blonde woman with pale Caucasian skin, blonde hair that extends in length over her back and hazel eyes. Her irises and pupils are notably small. The tip of her left canine tooth can be seen sticking out of her mouth whenever it is open. In battle, Michaela wears the standard Wandenreich military attire with the Schwarze Krähen Macht's symbol instead of the Wandenreich's. For a more casual situation, she wears a white mid-thigh dress with striped green straps and trimmings within the bottom pockets. She also wears brown leather shoes. Personality Michaela, in general terms, is a very playful, social and mischievous person. She interacts with others and carries herself in a carefree manner. This is carried over, to an extent, in battle and against her adversaries. She is less informal with the superior Archangels; although she hides it well, she is intimidated by their abnormal nature. A habit of hers is to invade other people's personal spaces without warning or their consent, although she will retreat if scolded or resisted. Given her personality compared to the majority of the battle-scarred Schwarze Krähen Macht, she is one of the few "lights" that can influence the morale and emotional stability of the group. This is particularly true with the more aggressive and violent Helmut Schlager. As an operative of the S.K.M, Michaela enjoys combat - albeit to a lesser extent than her more zealous Archangel superiors. She regularly engages in trickery and pragmatism in order to gain the upper hand. Although she prefers taking on her foes one-on-one, she is not above interfering in another fight just to get the drop on her enemies. She is somewhat sadistic, often enjoying negative responses throw at her because of her dirty tactics. History In Progress... Synopsis There are no stories involving this character... yet! Powers & Abilities The Morning: Michaela has the ability to heal the wounds of her targets when they are rendered unconscious. By simply touching the target, she can will all external and internal injuries to be restored to normal as well as restore their energy. The target will wake up in a fully rejuvenated state. Gintō Master: Michaela possesses considerable ability in the use of Gintō, her spells and techniques commonly used to imbalance her opponents. Her teachings were passed down to Ruediger von Braun in order to help him bolster his ability to fight. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, Michaela can absorb spiritual particles from the atmosphere, combine it with her own spiritual energy and utilize the results in combat. Commonly, she uses it for the use of archery and Quincy techniques, serving as a "magi" in the Schwarze Krähen Macht. *'Hirenyaku Expert:' Michaela has a high proficiency in the user of Hirenyaku capable of moving at immense speeds for extended periods of time. She is quick enough to elude, outstrip and outmaneuver the senses of anything short of a Captain-class opponent. *'Blut' (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): Like most of the Quincies within the S.K.M., Michaela is capable of using Blut, a technique that gives the user inhumane offense and durability. **'Blut Vene' (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): As an Angel in the S.K.M., Michaela gains immense durability when using Blut Vene. Its potency is such to where she can shrug off Bankai-level attacks against her person. **'Blut Arterie' (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), burūto aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"): As an Angel in the S.K.M.; Michaela gains immense attack power when using Blut Vene. The extent of this ability can even affect techniques that utilize spiritual energy. A single Heilig Pfeil can generate damaging explosions upon impact. Master Archer: One of Michaela's strongest abilities is her skill with a bow and arrow. Her accuracy and precision is such that she can act as a substitute sniper and neutralize targets at ranges where the more common bow user would fall short. Spirit Weapon Heilig Bogen (神聖弓 (ハイリッヒ・ボーグン), Hairihhi Bōgun; German for "Holy Bow", Japanese for "Sacred Bow"): In Progress... Quincy: Vollständig Quotes Battles & Events Events Battles References